But it's bed time
by MyYoungLove
Summary: Allen is back late from a mission and Lenalee missed him. What will the girl do to her best friend? *please review so I know how I did, also this is now a chapter story
1. Bed Time

Allen just got back from a mission after eating his mountain of food he was tired, very tired. Lenalee, who was not assigned to go anywhere as usual, heard that the cute big eater was back at the order and wanted to spend time with him. She missed him, even if she just met him before he left she still considered him family. Maybe just maybe Lenalee loved him more than that, she was not too sure yet.

'Where can he be?' Lenalee thought as she looked high and low for Allen, just then she seen him coming around the corner.

"Allen!" said the cute twin tailed girl as she ran and tackled him to the ground.

"Whoa, Lenalee you scared me" Allen said after falling to the ground and sitting underneath his friend.

"I missed you it's dull around here when there is no one to hang out with" Wined Lenalee.

"What about your brother and the science division?"

"No they all need to work, at coffee brakes it's fine but the rest of the time I do things alone." Lenalee made a puppy pout to Allen.

"Oh… can we get up off the floor now?" with Lena looking at him like that made him want to make her feel better, but he was too tired.

"Hehe sorry" Lenalee blushed she forgot she was still sitting on Allen.

"Well I think I'm going to hit the sack. I'm beat from my mission with Kanda. ***yawn*** Good night Lenalee"

"NO! Wait, Allen, I haven't seen you in days and you don't want to spend time with me?" Lenalee wined still making that same face.

"Okay but I may fall asleep" Allen said giving into Lenalee's pouty cuteness.

"That's okay I still want to hear about your mission."

Lenalee dragged Allen to her room, she was afraid that since Allen was gone it might not be clean. So when they got to her nice clean room she made sure that Allen sat on a chair so that he would have less of a chance of falling asleep, but Lenalee underestimated Allen's tiredness.

"So will you tell me about how your mission went?"

"***Yawn*** yeah, I was with Kanda and you know that he doesn't like me, so I almost died a couple of times."

"What?! You almost died"

"Yeah but I am fine now, just tired ***Yawn***"

"Oh… well I was wondering Allen since we haven't known each other long what is your favorite food, I know you like food just not your favorite."

"Mitarashi Dango" Allen said in a happy yet sleepy tone.

"Oo those are good. What do you like about them?"

"I don't know, I just know I liked them since I first tried them"

"Hmm, that doesn't give me enough information."

"What do you mean? Why did you ask me in the first place?"

"Well I wanted to make you something special that's why" Lena said timidly

Blushing Allen didn't know what to say and he yawned again for the 4th time, Lenalee noticed both the yawn and his blush so she decided that it was time to let him get comfy.

"Do you want to sit on my bed I have a bunch of pillows and blankets"

"Okay" Allen moved and just then Lenalee kissed him on the cheek.

"What was that for" asked the now alert exorcist

"Well because you're cute" Lenalee said in a very cute tone.

"Uh..."

"I can't kiss your cheek for being cute?"

"Well I wouldn't exactly say that you can't" Allen was blushing still now and contemplating if it was ok or not. Then was Lenalee decided whether or not she loved him more then family.

"I love you Allen"

"What?"

"I said that I love you"

A little bit shocked Allen replied "I love you too Lenalee"

As they leaned in to kiss Allen fell on Lenalee's shoulder weak from tiredness.

"Told you it was bed time" with his last whisper of words Allen passed out with exhaustion leaving the loving atmosphere to dreams.

"Yeah ***yawn*** you did." Then they both fell right to sleep on the fluffy pile of blankets and pillows cuddling to deep sleep.


	2. Allen

**Allen's Dream**

Lenalee and I are on our first mission together, I'm excited, and better yet no Kanda!

"So Lenalee we are headed to… um where was it again?" I asked rubbing the back of my head, I was so excited that I completely forgot the location.

"We are going to Venice Italy, word has it that the usually slow currents in the canal have drastically changed to rapids that tip over the gondolas causing people to disappear in the waters…" I cut Lena short and commented

"So the cause must be innocents"

"Yeah that was what I was thinking."

"Ok so do we know when and where the rapids started?"

"No, but I figured that the locals must know so we can ask them when we start the investigation. "

"Okay, umm so Lenalee, not to change the subject but, if there is time before we leave and there is time we should ride on a gondola together." I was trying to act normal even though I was practically asking her for a date.

"Well of course Allen," she said excitedly "but we rode one on our way out of the Order, wouldn't it be like then?"

How could I forget that! We ride one every time we want enter and leave the order, god I am so stupid.

"Well this one is different it's at another country and we can go eat Italian food after that" I attempted to save myself.

"Sure we can do that, we would have done that anyway though right? So you didn't have to ask"

I wasn't expecting her to be this dense, oh well I might as well make the best of this mission this could be my only chance to let her know how I feel.

"Yeah but it is always polite to ask then infer right?"

"Oh Allen you're such a gentleman" Lena giggled as she was saying this and she looked so cute I blushed.

We entered Venice late at night and right away you could tell that the waters were not suitable to ride gondolas on. The waters where rushing about and the town almost seemed vacant with very little movement at all. With the strong wind we could barely hear each other talking.

"Lenalee do you know where we should start" I yelled because the wind was so strong.

"Yeah we should find a place to take refuge for the night" I could barely hear her but this moment was an opportunity that I couldn't pass up. I knew various parts of Venice that we could walk to because of my master, who ditched me here once.

"Follow me I think I know a nice place where we can stay"

We got to the hotel, it was a comfortable little place that I thought would be nice and peaceful. We checked in and I turned out to be very wrong, they now had a bar room that was directly left of the check-in desk. I could not believe who I saw.

"Isn't that General Cross?" Said Lenalee, I was petrified the last thing I needed was to have Master all over Lenalee. Next thing I knew the twin tailed girl was walking right over to him.

"General Cross!" Lenalee yelled as she walked over excited to see him

"Oh, Lenalee I haven't seen you for so long" Master didn't look up, he was wasted and the strange thing is this time he didn't have one of his lovers with him.

"You haven't checked into the order for three years, where have you been?!" Lenalee went from cute and endearing to cute and fierce, this transition scared Master.

"Umm.. I was training Allen" Master sounded nervous

"You still should have checked in and introduced us to him" now she was pouting… did she miss my master that much?

"Well…*mumble* I was at I was at India taking care of business" Master was a little agitated by the question. "I think I need to go back to my room" master go up and Looked at us, when he seen Lenalee his jaw dropped.

"Wow Lenalee you have really grown up" lust filled his eyes and his voice became low and lecherous that especially showed with its slurred accent "Lenalee you have become so pretty, I see you still keep your hair in twin tails"

"Thank you" Lenalee blushed

"Lenalee! Come on we need to rest for tomorrow when we start our investigation." I stated trying to get her away from Master who is a womanizer he shouldn't be tainting Lenalee.

"How do I know you won't do anything to her while she's sleeping?"

"I respect Lenalee I wouldn't do anything to her!"

"How should I know you're just a dirty minded teenage boy" Master Cross was now annoying me with his teasing.

"Please Lenalee we need to go"

"Lenalee you don't have to listen to him you can spend the night in my room to night." Lenalee didn't respond she just looked embarrassed. After much argument between master and I , the three of us ended up sharing a room together.

This night was a rough one first Master tries to grope Lena and I yelled at master, then he tries to peek at her in the shower and then he offers drinks to her. Every time I just yelled at him or saved Lenalee from him… gosh I hate it when Master is drunk and sometimes it seems he never sobers.

Now in the morning when I woke up Master was passed out and Lenalee in a blanket covered up from her neck to her toes, thankfully Master never did anything to her while we were sleeping. Out of nowhere it seems an akuma jumps through the window and carries off Lenalee.

Allen woke up holding Lenalee, who was in a frozen daze, with tears streaming down his face.

A/N: I am sorry if this seems way out of the way from the original fluffy first chapter but it connects with the chapter I am working on now, this makes it no longer just a fluff and review please tell me what you think and thank you for reading… I am grateful you even decided to read my writings.


	3. Waking up

** Waking up**

In the morning Lenalee woke up before Allen. When she is tired or board, Lenalee tends to become a bubbly over confident girl and she does things that she would not do on a normal basis. So when she seen that the cutest boy she'd known shared a bed with her while recharged and shy, she nearly fainted. Lenalee did not know how to handle being alone with a boy being in her room let alone on her bed.

"Lenalee!" Allen yelled in a panicked tone still very sound asleep. At this Lenalee jumped and nearly wet her pants, she was already nervous and his sleep yelling did not help that fact.

'I wonder why Allen yelled my name? and what is he dreaming about!' Lena thought trying to ignore that she was alone with him. Just then Allen started to toss and turn.

'What do I do Allen is here in my bed' Lenalee thought while quietly pacing her room. It was this moment she found out that this 'cute boy' was a sleep talker.

"Noo! Master she is under age!" Allen then rolled off the bed still out like a light.

'what is he dreaming about' Lenalee was blushing thinking about what Allen could have been dreaming. Still tossing and turning Allen was having a nightmare right before the girl he loved. Soon Allen started crying after about 20 minutes of yelling, tossing and turning. Lenalee is a caring girl so her immediate action was to go and hug Allen even if she didn't know what he was dreaming, all she wanted to do was to stop his crying.

"Allen, it's ok I am here you don't need to cry" Lenalee said consoling the still sleeping Allen.

"You don't need to cry I will always be here for you no matter what" Lenalee noticing that his tears stopped was about to get up when Allen hugged her back.

"but I love you so much Lenalee, don't' let it take you" Allen was still asleep but starting to gain consciousness.

Lenalee was blushing like mad, she was not expecting a reaction from Allen, she was frozen to the floor.

"Why am I hugging you Lena?" Allen said with tears going down his face, not noticing Lenalee was in a frozen daze.

"Lenalee! Are you ok!" asked Allen shaking Lenalee trying to get her to snap out of confusion. This time though she actually fainted and left Allen panicking.

"Lena what is going on what happened? Who did this to you?!" Allen got no response and then he ran out of the room to look for help.

Allen knew that Komui loved his sister so he went to him first.

"Komui! I need your help!" Allen yelled as he walked into Komui's office.

"I'm very busy I don't have time to help you go find someone else." Said an unconcerned Komui.

"Ok I'll ask someone else then…" Allen said still a little bit panicked and then he yelled to the others "Lenalee needs help she is on the floor and I don't know what to do!"

"What Lenalee! What's the matter! You never said it was about Lenalee!" Komui yelled as he ran to the door way.

"She's in her bedroom, she fainted! Follow me!" Allen ran out the door hoping that Komui or somebody follows.


End file.
